Foresight
by Lil Miss Fang
Summary: Twilight with a Twist. The vampire that turned Alice survived and Alice travelled with him for almost a century. While in Washington State, they stumble upon the Cullens. Will this chance encounter lead to true love? What about Bella and Edward?
1. Chapter 1: Biloxi Blues

**Helllooooo! I was watching Twilight (because I'm a spastic Twihard like that) and I got an idea during the movie for a story. So, for those of you brave enough to check out my new story where Alice's creator miraculously survived, read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight because if I did, I'd probably write a spin-off Renesmee series (wink wink nudge nudge Stephenie Meyer!)**

**1920**

Alice's POV

I stifled a scream as he tugged on my arm to the point of pain. He looked down at me guiltily and apologised under his breath.

"We need to leave. Quickly." he explained.

I nodded and stayed quiet as we walked pass the doctor's offices. They were used to Dr Freeman taking me for walks to help with my "insanity". My only friend in this horrid asylum fastened his pace as we reached the door. Without a word, he picked me up and started running at vampire speed. I breathed a sigh of relief now that we were leaving the asylum and never returning. There was a snarl behind us and I recognised James, the tracker that wanted my blood, running after us. He was followed by a fiery red head and a dark skinned man. Fear shot through me as we reached the forest where our surroundings could easily help or hinder us.

"Give her to me! I** always** win so don't bother trying to beat me," James shouted.

"I'll never hand her to you, scum. You'll have to kill me first,"

James laughed. "Then prepare to die,"

I gulped as we continued the cat-and-mouse game. Suddenly, we reached a stop and I almost fell out of his hold. The red head was standing in front of us with the dark-skinned man blocking our path. James caught up to us and smirked.

I looked up at my friend and he glanced around frantically.

"You could run, but you know it's no use. We'll just come back to this situation. You can't fight us all," James stated victoriously.

We ran away anyway and James and his friends cackled. We reached a small cave and he gently placed me on the ground.

"I told you before, Baxter, the transformation won't work because-"

"I know. I'm going to protect you, Mary, I promise,"

An image flashed in my mind of him putting himself in between me and James.

"You can't-" I started to protest.

He raised my neck towards his mouth and bit down. I cringed as I heard a guttural snarl from behind us.

"What are you- No!" James roared.

**2008**

Alice's POV

I lunged onto the back of the bear and snapped his neck quickly and painlessly. My teeth bit down and started sucking the blood out quickly. It had been a while since I last hunted so I decided to feed before we went across the border to Canada. Baxter made a face as I finished the brown bear. He was in a non-vegetarian phase at the moment and his eyes were a dark orange, almost red colour.

"How can you drink something so...disgusting?" he asked.

"I don't want to kill humans, Bax,"

He rolled his eyes and kept looking into the distance. I jumped onto the boulder he was resting on and picked a twig out of his light brown hair. He looked at me sadly before turning away.

"What?"

"Nothing," he murmured.

He hopped off the giant rock and started walking. I started following him when I came across a disturbing scent.

"Can you smell that? It's like a wet dog smell," I said in disgust.

He laughed at my expression as I pinched my nose delicately. My creator turned around and continued walking when a big streak of black attacked him. I growled at the horse-sized monster and pulled at its' tail. The monster bared its' teeth at me before it was joined by a brown animal and a dark grey animal that were both exactly like him. I stood there, frozen in shock as I realised they resembled wolves. More precisely, werewolves. They dragged Baxter away into the woods as I tried to fight them. The dark grey one fended me off and threw me into a tree.

I was about to get up when I heard a vampire hiss. He had his back to me and was looking at the wolf.

"Leave this one alone. She has yellow eyes. She's like us," he stated.

I felt calmer for some reason and the werewolf looked at me with less animosity before he ran after the other two. The vampire was at my side in a human heartbeat.

"Are you okay?" he inquired.

I shook my head. "They took my creator. I need to rescue him-"

"They'll tear you apart. You were no match for three of them and their numbers have grown recently. You'll die if you take on their pack,"

"I don't care. I need to save Baxter-"

I started to run after the wolves but he put a hand on me before I could take a step. My desperation, worry and anger faded in an instance and I felt calm and relaxed.

"If he's gone, I doubt he'll want you to die trying to save him. My family lives nearby and you're welcome to stay for a while," he informed.

"It's not that simple, Jasper!"

He froze. "How did you know my name?"

_Uh-oh._

**Gasp! What will happen next? In case anyone didn't get the 'non-vegetarian' and 'orange' references, Baxter alternates between drinking human blood and animal blood. That's why his eyes can be orange, because sometimes he drinks human blood while animal blood is still in his system (and vice versa). Review is you have a second to spare. Thanks for reading! The next chapter will definitely be longer.**

**:A**


	2. Chapter 2: Bittersweet

**Chapter Two: Bittersweet**

Alice's POV

_Uh-oh._

"How did you know my name?" he repeated.

"I'm a psychic, okay? Let me go, I need to rescue Baxter!" I urged.

"No, you're not goin' anywhere,"

I raised an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

Before he could respond, I pushed out of his grip. He reached for my arm again but I already saw it coming and swerved out of his reach. I jumped up and grabbed a hold of a tree branch. He looked up as I swung my legs and jumped onto a nearby cedar tree. He grabbed the cedar by the trunk and lifted it off the ground. He shook it, expecting me to fall out, but I had already climbed onto a giant evergreen tree. He snarled and threw the cedar at me. It missed me narrowly as I climbed to the top of the evergreen.

Suddenly, going back to him seemed like a good idea. I felt lonely up in the tree by myself. I swore as I realised he was toying with my emotions.

"That's not fair!" I shouted.

My limbs moved on their own accord and I hopped from the tree and landed in front of him. He smirked as I tried to glare daggers at him.

"You used your powers, why shouldn't I use mine, darlin'?" he drawled.

"Because my powers don't brainwash people," I hissed through gritted teeth.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before the lonely feelings left me. He looked at me sadly before turning around.

"I didn't mean it. Your powers are wonderful when you use them for good. Like last week when you stopped an explosive fight between Rose and Edward," I blurted.

He whipped around with vampire speed. "Is that what you do with your ability? Stalk my family and me?"

"N-no, it's not like that! One of the first visions that I had as a vampire was me joining your family. The trouble is, you move around so much that I can barely catch up to you! I've spent almost a century waiting to become a Cullen,"

His eyes widened and he searched my face for any lying.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's my...destiny, I suppose. It's where I belong,"

He looked like he wanted to say something else but stopped himself.

"Do you want to go see them now?" he inquired.

I closed my eyes before I answered and searched through the future. I tried to get a glimpse of Baxter, alive and well, but all I got was darkness. It was like looking into a closed TV screen. I was overcome with grief as I realised my creator was without a doubt dead.

My eyes opened. "Yes, please,"

We ran through the forest quickly as we reached the Cullen house. I had seen many of their houses before but this was by far the most beautiful. Esme had down an incredible job decorating it.

When we reached the porch, Jasper turned to me uncertainly.

"Try not to scare them," he whispered. "What's your name?"

"I can introduce myself, Jazz,"

A look of disbelief crossed his face as I knocked on the door. Esme answered it cheerily.

"Jasper, you're back! Who's your new friend?" she inquired.

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but I prefer Alice," I chirped. "Your house is lovely,"

"Thank you, dear. Come in,"

I took a dainty step inside and my smile grew as I saw the inside. It was just like the visions only more beautiful. My eyes took in the pale walls, the wooden floorboards and the staircase. When they reach the top, I saw a blonde vampire looking at me with distrust.

"Who's this?" Rosalie demanded.

"Don't be rude," Esme scolded.

"It's okay, I'm Alice. Emmett should be back from hunting in twenty-two minutes and fourteen seconds in case you're wondering. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Rosalie,"

I flitted halfway up the stairs and gave her a hug but she was still tense. When I pulled away, she glared at Jasper.

"What the hell did you do?" she snapped.

"She's psychic," he explained. "Alice, I told you not to scare them,"

"Rose isn't scared, just annoyed. You should know that, Mr Empath," I said teasingly.

I bounded up the stairs enthusiastically.

"I can't wait to move in!" I cheered.

I heard a smack and a hiss.

"What was that for!" Jasper snarled.

"You brought a crazy person into the house!" Rosalie hissed.

"I heard that!" I trilled.

I skipped into Edward's room and smiled. I had already seen that I would move in here and dump all his stuff into the garage. Of course, Rosalie would help me seeing as she's always dreamed of throwing Edward's stuff into the garage and running them over with Emmett's Jeep. Once I got to meet Emmett, Edward and Carlisle and explained my odd behaviour to everyone, they'll let me stay here. Beyond that point, my future got hazy. I shook off the uncertainty and focused on the task at hand.

I grabbed a nearby cardboard box and started loading his stuff into it.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked suspiciously.

"Edward's room has the best view. Do you want to give me a hand?" I asked.

Slowly, a smile crept onto her lips. "Always happy to help a vampire in need,"

We loaded all of Edward's stuff into suitcases and boxes before moving it into the garage. Rosalie was a bit more careless than I was at moving his things but it was nice to have the help.

"So, you think you can just move in here?" she asked.

"Well...I've already seen it. So, I guess I do think I can just move in here,"

She contemplated my words for a while. "How do your powers work?"

"I'll explain to everyone soon. I just have to wait for Edward to come back from Alaska tonight,"

"You feed on animals. That's why your eyes are yellow,"

I nodded. "Don't worry, all will be revealed,"

I spent the remainder of the day sitting on a tree stump in the backyard. Rosalie didn't ask any more questions because she knew she'd find out soon enough. Esme asked me if I was okay and I said I just needed a minute and surprisingly, Jasper joined me. He sat next to the tree stump and looked into nothing like I did.

"We had to cut it because it was sick," he murmured.

I looked down at the tree stump and traced the patterns on it.

"That's a shame," I whispered.

"I'm sorry about Ba- him. Was he your mate?"

I shook my head. "I still love him, though. He was my creator and my only friend,"

Jasper nodded and put a hand on my shoulder. He sent me a wave of understanding and a sob escaped me. I let out another tearless sob and another until my sadness felt like it was seeping out of my pores. My happy façade was gone for a moment and I was mourning Baxter.

"It's all wrong, Jasper. He's supposed to be here with me! He shouldn't be dead! He becomes a Cullen like me! I've seen it!" I cried.

"At least you're here, Alice, you reached your goal,"

"This isn't fair! It feels like I'm sacrificing him and it's not right,"

"You couldn't have stopped the wolves. Even if you knew about them, they're too strong when they're in a pack,"

I stopped crying for a moment. "But I didn't see them. I-I can't see them at all! How is that possible?"

My thoughts were put on hold as I heard the slam of a car door.

"Rosalie!" Edward shouted.

I wiped away the non-existent tears. "I think that's my cue,"

Jasper nodded and I flitted to the garage. Rosalie was laughing as Edward sorted through his stuff and yelled at her.

"Why is all my stuff here? Did you just get bored and decided to dump it here? Do you realise I almost ran it over! I come back from Alaska and find all my stuff in the garage! Why didn't you just sell it? Have a garage sale for all my CDs and clothes, Rose?" he grumbled.

He froze when I reached the garage. I was thinking about my past and my ability to see the future, trying to get him to understand what was going on. He slowly looked behind him and saw me.

"Psychic?" he whispered.

I nodded and showed him my first memories of being a human. The vision of my mate. The vision of my family. His eyes widened but I knew he understood what I was trying to convey.

"Edward, you're home!" Esme breathed a sigh of relief as she hugged him. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

He looked away in embarrassment. "Yes, Mom,"

I smiled at the sweetness of the moment and gave them some privacy. I walked into the house and bumped into Emmett. His face broke out in an easy going grin and he clapped me on the back.

"So you're the midget that's been stirring up trouble," he boomed.

I scowled. "I'm not a midget!"

He snorted and ruffled my hair. I hissed in outrage and stomped on his foot. He just laughed as I tried to fix my hair in a nearby mirror. Once it looked like a pixie cut and not like I had been doing a head spin on the floor, I turned to him in annoyance.

"And I haven't been stirring up trouble," I corrected.

"You and Rose moved all of Edward's stuff into the garage without his permission and now you're moving into his room without anybody's consent. Sounds like trouble to me,"

"I've **seen** it happen, Em. The way I see it, why would I bother to ask if I know the outcome already?"

I heard another car pull up in the driveway and realised Carlisle was home. By now, almost every family member was in the living room. Carlisle walked in and we all turned to him. He looked surprised to see me there but was relieved Edward was home.

"Welcome home, son," he greeted. "I see we have a friend visiting. I'm-"

"Carlisle Cullen. I know. I'm Mary Alice Brandon but you can call me Alice," I flashed him a wide smile before turning to the whole family and continuing. "I know you might think it's rude that I've come into your lives very abruptly and moved into Edward's room-" there was a snort from Edward "-but I've wanted to be a Cullen for almost a century. You see, I'm a psychic. My visions are subjective but I can see someone's future while they're on that path. One of the first visions I've ever had were of you guys. From that moment on, I've known that I would join you. My eyes are yellow because I've seen how you hunt and I taught myself to drink animal blood,"

Esme smiled kindly, Carlisle looked thoughtful, and Edward looked bored since he already knew everything that I said. Rosalie looked vaguely interested, Emmett was smiling goofily and Jasper looked slight in awe.

"Well, we would love for you to join us, Alice. I'm sure you'd make a wonderful addition to our family," Esme stated before standing up and giving me a hug.

I smiled and did a mental happy dance. Esme pulled away and Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder.

"I agree with my wife and I'd love to find out more about your powers," he stated.

"I've always wanted a sister. That's not to say you can immediately fill that role- but you're already practically one of us," Rosalie said with a small smile.

I sensed that she still didn't trust me completely but a few shopping trips should bring us closer.

"Welcome to the family, midget!" Emmett cheered before swinging me into a bear hug.

I laughed as he set me onto the ground.

"So, where exactly am I going to move in?" Edward asked.

I closed my eyes and opened them after a minute.

"Emmett is going to build you a room and a spare room for when Peter and Charlotte or some of the Denali Clan visit," I informed.

"I am?" Emmett inquired dumbly.

I nodded. "And his room is going to have golden carpet, a bookcase that takes up a whole wall and doors at the back that swing open to reveal the forest. So he can hunt easier,"

Edward smiled. "That sounds great. Better get to work, Em,"

Emmett pouted which looked ridiculous considering he looked like a body builder crossed with a grizzly bear. I grinned widely as Esme and Emmett started making plans for Edward's new room. Jasper was the only one left who hadn't said anything. I turned to him and waited.

"Well done, Alice Cullen," he murmured before pulling me into a hug.

He released me quickly and smiled shyly before walking away. Rosalie grabbed my hand and I followed her into the backyard.

"I saw that look on your face," she stated.

"What?" I asked in a tone that was too innocent to be believable.

"You like him, don't you? He's-" her mouth became an 'O' "He's the reason you're really here! Jasper's you're ma-"

I clamped a hand over her mouth.

"They might hear! We should go hunting. It'll give us more privacy," I suggested.

She ran into the house and told her husband she was going to hunt with me before running back. We headed into the dark forest and came across a herd of deer. I took the biggest one down and drank his blood. When I was sated, I waited for Rosalie to be done with hers. She joined me on the ground, ready for some girl talk.

I told her that my first vision was of Jasper and that I knew he would be my soul mate but I had to wait for him to be ready which is why I had been stumbling around the country for almost a century, waiting for Jasper. When I was finished, she asked me about my creator and I told her Baxter was my best friend and skimmed the details about his gruesome end.

"I'm so sorry Alice! I don't know what would happen if I lost Carlisle. I can't imagine what you must be feeling," she stated with genuine sorrow.

I smiled sadly. "I'm still getting over it but I am truly ecstatic that I'm finally here. It still feels strange to be here without B- him. He should be a Cullen, too. It was the plan,"

She looked uncertain for a moment before she extended her arms towards me and gave me a hug.

"I don't normally give hugs. I unwillingly take part in them," she stated. "But you deserve a hug right now,"

I smiled. "Thanks, sis,"

"No problem…sis,"

We pulled apart and beamed at each other. We talked some more after that and I asked her about the pasts of various members of the family. She laughed when I first asked but I dryly explained that I saw the future, not the past. She gave me an extensive recount on how cold and annoying Edward had been to her and about Carlisle's long history. By the time we finished talking, it was almost midnight. We decided to return home and raced our way through the forest.

"Yes! I beat you!" I piped.

I turned behind and raised my arms in the air in victory.

**I hope this chapter was good. I'm sorry Alice's were emotions were all over the place but she was really happy to be with the Cullens and at the same time heartbroken over the loss of Baxter. Edward's room in the fan fiction is like a cross between the one in the book and the one in the movie. I know the floor plan doesn't necessary make sense if Edward's room is an add-on to the house but I couldn't make him homeless, could I?**

**Review please and I'll update sooner.**

**:A**


End file.
